In recent years, with the increasing development on technologies, the serviceability of electronic products and their accessories has become more popularly and developed toward a light and compact design in sizes, so as to provide a higher convenience. By minifying the electronic products and their accessories, the assembling of the electronic products and accessories is becoming more and more difficult. For the convenience on assembling the electronic products and their accessories, all components of the electronic products and their accessories are firstly assembled within a chassis of the electronic products and accessories, always, and then the chassis is closed by using a top cover.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which respectively show structural schematic diagrams of an electronic product, such as a server, and its accessories. A top cover 10 is disposed on a chassis 11 and used for closing the chassis 11. A button 12 is disposed on the top cover 10 and connected with a lock 13 which is disposed within the top cover 10 and located under the button 12. The chassis 11 is provided with an engagement section 14 located on a sidewall thereof and correspondingly engaged with the lock 13 so as to fix the top cover 10 on the chassis 11. When the top cover 10 needs to be removed from the chassis 11, the button 12 is pressed to snap the lock 13 out of the engagement section 14, thereby unfixing the top cover 10 from the chassis 11, and then the top cover 10 could be moved for removing the top cover 10 from the chassis 11 to disassemble the top cover 10.
However, when pressing the button 12, the lock 13 may become stuck, so that it fails to separate from the engagement section 14, and the top cover 10 is thus hard to be disassembled.